Vector, Haruto and Mistletoe
by ShadowSoundAppend
Summary: Vector and Haruto decide to play matchmaker. Everyone, RUN! Two gift fics for Durbe the Barian. Chapter 1: Vector and Mistletoe. Contains HolyIceShipping.


**A/N: Dedicated to Durbe The Barian~ Merry Christmas, I hope you like your gift :)**

**Ryuuko: I saw Vector and Mistletoe in the summary. Good luck Durbe, Rio-san... you'll need it.**

**S.S.A: Is someone asking to be featured the next chapter?**

**Ryuuko: *backs away slowly* I think I'll take my leave... bye! *waves and runs off***

**S.S.A: Once again, I don't own ZEXAL. If I did, these oneshots would be actual episodes.****  
**  
~~~X~~~

"Mou, Ryoga... Hayaku! We're going to be late!" Rio called out as she speed-walked towards the Tsukumos' place, a bag of gingerbread cookies clutched in her hands.

After an incident involving snow (Alit had thought that it was a sign that the Barian World had been destroyed, and started freaking out in the middle of the park), which led to Yuma discovering that the Barians had never experienced Christmas before, a temporary truce was called, and they were all invited to Yuma's house for a Christmas party.

Needless to say, that was the reason her older brother was reluctantly dragging his feet to his friend's house. Rio had threatened to tell everyone about the shark plushie that he slept with every night if he refused to accompany her.

Sighing, the purple-haired teen trailed behind his sister, holding a bag of gifts.

_'How did I get myself into this...'__  
_  
~~~X~~~

To say that the atmosphere was awkward would be the understatement of the year.

The Barians were seated in one corner of the living room, while Yuma and his friends (including Kaito and Haruto, the latter dragging his brother the same way Rio had blackmaile- I mean, _convinced_, Ryoga to attend the party) were seated in the opposite corner.

Vector was sitting idly on one end of the couch, when a sprig of vegetation caught his eye. Rubbing his hands together gleefully, he carefully levitated it down, without being seen by anyone.

Mistletoe.

Snickering to himself, he stowed the plant away in a safe place, and began plotting.

~~~X~~~

"... and Ryoga has slept with it ever since," Rio giggled, as her brother fumed silently. Not only was his younger sister talking to a Barian, she was also spilling some of his most embarrassing moments to said Barian. Who happened to be Durbe. Then again, he supposed, better Durbe than Vector. _'Speaking of which, where did he go?'_ the purple-haired teen wondered

~~~X~~~

"Heeheehee~" Vector cackled softly from his hiding spot behind the Christmas Tree, levitating the sprig of mistletoe above the unsuspecting teens.

"Matchmaking is one of the most amusing things humans have ever thought of~" he giggled, before reappearing next to Gilag, like he had never left his spot in the first place.

~~~X~~~

Rio and Durbe had no idea what was above them, until Ryoga noticed it, choking on his hot chocolate in the process.

"R-Rio!" he sputtered, pointing towards the ceiling, where the sprig of mistletoe hung _innocently_. Glaring at Durbe, he headed towards the two of them.

Durbe looked confused, while Rio began to blush.

"U-uh... It's a human tradition... people who are caught under the mistletoe are supposed to..." she tried to explain, before her brother butted in, "I'm not letting you steal Rio's first kiss!"

Oh.

It was Durbe's turn to flush scarlet, as the pair stood awkwardly underneath the plant that caused them so much trouble.

"It's a Christmas tradition, Ryoga. You don't have a say in it," Rio informed him, before quickly pressing her lips to the bespectacled Barian's.

Being a Barian, Durbe (obviously) had no idea what a kiss actually was, except that it involved mouths (which Barians obviously don't have, their equivalent of a 'kiss' was nuzzling each other's heads), so he was pleasantly surprised by the warm sensation spreading throughout his body the moment her lips made contact with his. Not knowing what else to do, he timidly kissed back.

The kiss was short and sweet, and they were both blushing madly when they pulled apart.

They remained like that for a few minutes, gazing into each other's eyes, while everyone else stated at them, shocked (except Vector, he was too busy snapping pictures). Kaito had covered Haruto's eyes the moment he saw the mistletoe. "You're too young for this," he explained, when Haruto pouted (it took him a lot of self-control to not give in).

A angry shout of "DURBE!" broke the silence, as Ryoga stormed up to them.

"Hee~ this was an... interesting Christmas~" Vector's laughter rang out, as he waved a few pictures of them kissing at the group.

"BEKUTAAA!" (Sorry, couldn't resist :x) three angry voices yelled in unison. (Though two of them were just trying to cover up their embarrassment.)

~~~X~~~

**S.S.A: Durbe and Rio, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~ xD**

**Durbe and Rio: *blushing* SHUT UP!**

**Vector: Heehee~ excellent blackmail material~**

**S.S.A: Nope! *burns the photos*****Ryoga: She did something useful for once.****  
**  
**S.S.A: *evil grin* Only I can torture them!**

**Durbe, Rio and Ryoga: Somebody please save us...**

~~~X~~~

**A/N: I hope you liked it~ Please review! I really want to know what you think (it's my first Romance fic).**

**Look out for Part 2: Haruto and Mistletoe. DiamondShipping!~ ^^**


End file.
